


Benrey's Birthday

by PrimeBubbleLad



Series: Tommy is a great friend [2]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Birthday boi, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Binary Benrey, Tommy and Benrey are best friends and its too adorable, abuse mention, they/them benrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad
Summary: It's Benrey's birthday, no one at Black Mesa cares.Almost no one.
Relationships: Benrey & Tommy Coolatta
Series: Tommy is a great friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Benrey's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is now a series of time between when Tommy and Benrey met and before the events of HLVRAI  
> Just wanted to do something small and cute but might do a full proper one later?

Benrey sat alone in their cell-no no it was their… room? Nah. This fucking room was a prison cell. There wasn’t even a goddamn bed, there was a window that they would watch every day to see if their bestest best friend would be returning… but he never does. Benrey sighed as the sunlight faded from the window, the shades of orange and yellow disappeared and became dark. Benrey’s yellow eyes glowed in the dark and under them was a dimly lit candle on a slice of bread.

“A-Another year for meeee… pogs…” Benrey mumbled to themselves as they stretched their mouth to attempt a smile.

“Happy.. birthday to me…” Benrey let out some sweet voice orbs that floated around, their colourful aura softly provided the room with multicoloured light. No one had come to see them. No one cared at all that it was Benrey’s day, no one ever has. Not since they arrived here. Instead they just received another round of insults, commands and a few hits to their arm.

“Happy birthday to me… to…” Benrey’s voice trailed off into a small sob, burning tears swelled in their eyes and dripped down their cheeks, their hands grasped at their face as Benrey cried. Feeling so alone and unwanted.

“Happy birthday to Benrey…” Benrey jumped at hearing another voice, they sniffed and rubbed their eyes before looking at the door. It was Tommy. Tommy had come… he was holding a little cake with some candles on it, why would he do that…? Why would he go out of his way just to do that for someone like Benrey…?

It doesn’t matter. Tommy was here, their friend was here and cared. The feeling made Benrey’s heart skip and more tears flow. Tommy gave them a sad smile and sat close, he sung the last line as he held the plate to Benrey who managed to blow the candles out before they let out another sob. Tommy put the cake down and placed his arm around Benrey in an attempt to comfort the other. Benrey hugged Tommy tightly and smiled widely.

“I-I hope it is enough Mr Benrey, I um, could not get a lot…” Tommy said.

“Bro don’t worry… it’s, it’s amazing…” Benrey replied, Tommy smiled more and wiped a few stray tears off Benrey’s face.

“H-How much do you want?” Tommy asked, referring to the cake.

“Wanna uh, um go halves bro?” Benrey said, Tommy nodded and grabbed his knife to cut it in half. Benrey grinned and grabbed the whole half and shoved it into their mouth in one go. Benrey leaned back with their eyes closed, they haven’t eaten anything decent in so long. To Benrey right now this was the best thing ever. The cake was soft and tasted of strawberry with a hint of vanilla frosting. Tommy chuckled and ate his half of the small cake, content that he could make his friend’s day a little better. Benrey swallowed the cake with a large gulp and sang some pink sweet voice orbs.

“That was, top shit bro, five out of five stars.” Benrey said, they leaned against Tommy and looked out the window at the dark night sky. Tommy removed Benrey’s helmet and gently stroked their head, he knew it helped to calm them in some way. Benrey sighed and relaxed a little.

“Hey bro…? You, you think he’ll still come back for me…?” Benrey said, Tommy looked out the window with Benrey.

“I uh um, how long has it uh… been?” He asked.

“Um, I de kay Tommy… I was a uh… cringey little Benny… um…” Benrey sighed. “I was like, a teen?” They finished.

“That’s… that’s a long long time…” Tommy said. Though he wasn’t sure how old Benrey actually was. But anytime away from someone you care about can feel like a long time.

“Yeah, not poggers man. He uh, what if he forgot me…?” Benrey said, they looked up at Tommy with big watery eyes. Tommy hugged them tighter and stroked circles through their hair.

“Hey, n-no one could forget someone like you! I’m sure he’ll come back…” Tommy said, Benrey grinned and nodded fast.

“Y-yeah! He’ll come back… he has to… thank you Tommy, you’re a great friend. Top level bro, ultra-rare special edition.” Benrey said excitedly. Tommy laughed and the two huddled close together, being safer when they’re close. Benrey opened yawned loudly and nuzzles their head into Tommy’s chest. Tommy leaned against the wall, so he was more comfortable as Benrey rested against him.

“I h-hope this was a nice enough birthday…” Tommy said.

“Totally bro, was uh, best night I’ve had in years, total poggers… should do this again next birthday.” Benrey said, their eyes drooping closed as Tommy’s arms around them provided warm comfort. Tommy yawned and closed his eyes, Benrey quietly snoring. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have any suggestions of what you'd want to see with Tommy and Benrey before the events of Black Mesa let me know, or don't lol  
> Got a Tumblr account, I post hlvrai art :3 https://springtrapprime1983.tumblr.com/


End file.
